<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lobotomy by ivv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706076">lobotomy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivv/pseuds/ivv'>ivv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark Tony Stark, Domestic Violence, Hurt Peter Parker, Infantilism, Lobotomy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character May Parker (Spider-Man), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivv/pseuds/ivv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Давай же, хотя бы ради приличия сделай вид, что тебе не наплевать на собственного племянника, хотя бы на секунду заставь меня сомневаться в правильности моего решения», - думал Тони, провожая Мэй из своего кабинета. Но этого не произошло: женщина не вскрикнула, не вскочила с места, не заволновалась, не сказала, что не хотела бы подвергать племянника даже минимальному риску, не попросила Доктора Старка непременно быть немного более аккуратным, чем с остальными пациентами. Мэй дала Тони полное право погружаться в собственный омут тёмных мыслей - тех, которые ни один психиатр не мог иметь по отношению к другому человеку, тем более к собственному пациенту... Но Тони, Тони имел их в избытке, они роились в его черепной коробке, словно осы в своём гнезде, и своим ужасно громким жужжанием они заглушали любой остаток благочестия и здравого смысла, что ещё оставались у него.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lobotomy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="im_message_outer_wrap hasselect">
<p></p><div class="im_message_wrap clearfix">
<p></p><div class="im_content_message_wrap im_message_in">
<p></p><div class="im_message_body">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="im_message_text"><p>
              <em>- Что беспокоит вашего племянника, Миссис Паркер? - женщина средних лет, явно нервничающая: она не переставала судорожно впиваться пальцами в края уже потускневшей фотографии, похоже, того самого племянника. И каким же милым мальчиком он был—</em><br/>
<em>- Он... Его мысли, его... Предпочтения настораживают меня, доктор. </em><br/>
<em>- Предпочтения? </em><br/>
<em>- Предпочтения, - повторила женщина, неуверенно кивнув головой, - Мне кажется, они граничат с бредом, с шизофренией... Они греховны! - голос Мэй приобрёл истеричные нотки в конце, но она смогла остаться сравнительно спокойной.</em><br/>
<em>- И именно поэтому вы привели его на процедуру лоботомии ко мне? </em><br/>
<em>- Сейчас у нас некоторые финансовые трудности, и двадцать пять долларов—</em><br/>
<em>- Двадцать пять? </em><br/>
<em>- М-моя подруга, Маргарет, столкнулась с похожей проблемой, и вы помогли её сыну...</em><br/>
<em>- Конечно, конечно... Миссис Паркер, я хотел бы провести несколько сеансов психотерапии с вашим племянником, прежде чем переходить к такому ответственному шагу, как лоботомия. Не волнуйтесь, вам не придётся платить за это - я действительно хочу помочь милому Мистеру Паркеру. Как и любой заблудшей душе.</em>
            </p><p>Питер Паркер собственной персоной, с его глазами оленя, ослеплённого светом фар, бархатистыми на вид щеками, розовеющими от одного только взгляда на Тони, и аккуратно уложенными гелем кудрями - конечно, они выглядели бы намного лучше после бессонной ночи со Старком, небрежно раскиданные по подушке в беспорядке—</p><p>- Что вас беспокоит, Мистер Паркер? - мужчина наклонился ближе, откладывая свой блокнот, в который он записывал пометки о пациентах, на ручку кресла.<br/>
- М-моя тётя—, - <em>когда он нервничает, он заикается. Очаровательно.</em><br/>
- Твоя тётушка уже рассказала мне о своих переживаниях по поводу тебя, а сегодня, милый, - Тони не мог не обратить внимания на то, как зрачки мальчика расширились, когда его назвали ласковым именем. Похоже, он любит похвалу... Ему это подходит, - я хочу услышать о том, что думаешь ты. Расскажи мне о тех... Предпочтениях, о которых Миссис Паркер так беспокоится, - парень покраснел ещё больше, его взволнованный взгляд переметнулся в угол комнаты, осанка выпрямилась, а пальцы стали перебирать низ обветшалого - но явно лучшего и, возможно, единственного - пиджака.<em> Тони смог бы купить ему десяток лучших костюмов, мог бы удостовериться, что одежда сидит на мальчике действительно хорошо, а не провисает в тех местах, где должна плотно прилегать к телу— Может, пиджак сидит так плохо из-за того, что Питер недоедает? Старк мог бы позаботиться о нём намного лучше.</em></p><p>- Я— Думаю, с глубокого детства я не интересовался д-девочками, и сначала Мэй думала, что это н-нормально - мальчики играют с мальчиками, девочки - с девочками, вот только... - Питер сглотнул, прежде чем продолжить намного более дрожащим голосом, - я был н-не против играть с девочками...<br/>
- Но тебе нравились мальчики? - взгляд подростка снова переметнулся на Тони - он приоткрыл свой рот, словно хотел сказать что-то, но тут же закрыл, - ты гей, Питер?</p><p>Мужчина приблизился к сидящему напротив его парню ещё немного, с удовольствием наблюдая за сменой эмоций на его лице. Юный Мистер Паркер был настоящим подарком - с его яркими эмоциями, которые он не умел скрывать, с его милым личиком и кротким нравом...</p><p>- П-простите?<br/>
- Ты гей, Питер? Тебе нравятся парни.<br/>
- Я не—<br/>
- Тебе нечего бояться, мой мальчик, - тяжёлая рука Тони легла на колено младшего парня, заставляя того чуть ли не подпрыгнуть на месте, - я не буду осуждать тебя. Ты страдаешь, но не по своей воле. Творец сделал тебя таким, это твоё испытание - тот крест, что ты должен нести на себе, - Старк выждал паузу в пару секунд, удостоверяясь, что его слова произвели нужный эффект на мальчика, - но я не считаю, что это справедливо. Твоя душа чиста, Питер, ведь ты так стараешься, борешься с искушением... Я не хочу тебя наказывать, как твоя тётушка, - парня пробила мелкая дрожь, он нервно сглотнул, - мой долг - помогать заблудшим душам, а не заставлять таких невинных мальчиков, как ты, страдать.<br/>
Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе, Питер?</p><p>Питер неуверенно кивнул, неосознанно подаваясь ближе и доверчиво заглядывая в ласковые глаза психиатра.<br/>
Конечно, он хотел помощи от этого мужественного, интригующего, красивого и доброго мужчины.</p><p>Раньше он видел такого мужчину только раз. Его учитель английского в средней школе, Мистер Пайнз, был похож на Доктора Старка. Он относился к Питеру с добротой, даже с любовью - хвалил за успехи в его предмете, говорил, что его сочинения - лучшие в классе... Он был красивым мужчиной. Ему было около тридцати, у него были чарующие серые глаза и уложенные гелем волосы. Питер не помнил о нём слишком много, но он помнил, что когда его привязанность к учителю стала слишком очевидной, Мэй ударила его ремнём покойного дяди - пятнадцать раз по рукам, за то, что «наверняка прикасался к мужчине своими грязными ручонками». Несколько ударов пришлось на голову мальчика. Кажется, у него даже остался шрам, но волосы закрывали его.</p><p>
              <em>На ремне Бена была бляха - большая и тяжёлая, с красивым, детальным изображением волка выгравированном на ней. Питер не знал, почему именно волк, но в детстве любил рассматривать гравировку, ощупывать её своими маленькими пальчиками... </em>
            </p><p>Когда эта бляха попадала на незащищенную кожу мальчика, было больнее всего.</p><p>- Питер? - обеспокоенный голос доктора вытянул парня из его размышлений, - всё в порядке? Постарайся не отвлекаться, ладно? Я хочу узнать о тебе больше, чтобы понять, можно ли помочь тебе... Менее радикальным методом.<br/>
- Пр-простите, Доктор Старк. Я постараюсь не отвлекаться...<br/>
- Может, расскажешь, о чём ты думал только что? Кажется, это беспокоит тебя. Боже, ты весь дрожишь—, - мужчина взял руку Питера в обе свои руки. Его карие глаза непрерывно смотрели на Паркера, а сам мальчик не мог оторвать от них взгляда. Он не мог даже сделать вдох, будто боялся, что нарушит момент, будто его лёгкие перевязали ниткой, и кислород больше никогда не поступит в них—</p><p>Руки доктора плавно переместились от вспотевшей ладони парня до его запястья, огрубевшего от - работы? - пальцы мягко поглаживали тонкую кожу, сквозь которую виднелась каждая голубые венка, пронизывающая тело Питера, и, казалось, все они пульсировали, отзываясь на прикосновения Старка—</p><p>- ...твой пульс, Питер. Ты нервничаешь? Чего же ты боишься, мой мальчик? Я не буду делать тебе уколов, - усмехнулся мужчина, и конечно, он всего лишь проверял пульс своего пациента, всего лишь удостоверился в том, что Питера что-то беспокоит...<br/>
- Я— кхм, я в порядке, Доктор. Простите.</p><p>* * *</p><p>
              <em>- Почему ты не можешь быть как все другие дети?! За что мне это наказание, Господи! - громкие рыдания продолжали вырываться из груди женщины, когда она почти театрально бросилась в кресло. Она спрятала своё лицо руками, не желая даже взглянуть на испуганного ребёнка, вжавшегося в дальный угол комнаты. </em>
            </p><p>
              <em>Питер закусил губу, стараясь не издавать звуков, чтобы не рассердить Мэй ещё сильнее. Его руки почти непроизвольно зажали рот, чтобы заглушить любые всхлипы, которые могли вырваться оттуда, и новая волна боли снова накрыла его с головой. </em>
            </p><p>
              <em>Жгучее чувство стыда, отчаяния и страха затмило здравый смысл, и вот уже мальчик оказался возле того кресла, в котором полулежала изнеможённая женщина:</em><br/>
<em>- Прости! Прошу, пожалуйста, М-Мэй, я исправлюсь, я не буду больше, прости, прости—, - мальчик попытался дотронуться до неё, получить её снисхождение - или даже прощение—</em>
            </p><p>
              <em>Вспышка ярости в глазах, лицо, искривлённое в гримасе отвращения, и удар по лицу, заставивший Питера упасть и отползти назад, прижимая исполосованные ладони к пылающей щеке. Его отбрасывают от себя, как назойливого бездомного щенка, что ластится к людям, надеясь на ласку или угощение, но получающего только пинок в живот и унижения. </em>
            </p><p>
              <em>- Не смей прикасаться ко мне, не смей даже подходить ко мне, дьявольское ты отродье, ты— Ты испортил мне жизнь! Тебя повесили мне на шею, как чёртову обузу, и после того, что я для тебя сделала - дала тебе кров и еду, любовь— Вырастила тебя, ты смеешь!.. Убирайся, убирайся с глаз моих, не толкай меня на величайший грех, я готова убить тебя! </em>
            </p><p>
              <em>Питер в ужасе выбегает из гостиной. Закрывается в своей комнате и плачет, пока не начинает задыхаться, а после, когда слёз уже не остаётся, лежит, прислушиваясь к гудящей пустоте в своей черепной коробке. </em>
            </p><p>- Как успехи, Доктор? - голос Мэй донёсся до Питера сквозь щель в приоткрытой двери между приёмной и кабинетом, в котором и проходили сеансы его психотерапии.<br/>
- Замечательно. Замечательный молодой человек, я уверен, ещё несколько сеансов, и—<br/>
- У нас нет времени на «ещё несколько сеансов», Доктор Старк! Понимаете, каково мне смотреть на него каждый день, и думать— Хм, о том, как ему тяжело?<br/>
- Конечно, Миссис Паркер. Конечно. Давайте поступим вот как - я проведу с ним ещё два сеанса психотерапии, и если я не увижу значимого прогресса—<br/>
- Прекрасно, Доктор, прекрасно! А пока... Скажите, он... Он не... Не приставал к вам? - ладони Питера непроизвольно сжались в кулак. Он как можно сильнее закусил нижнюю губу, ведь она уже начала предательски дрожать - Доктор Старк наверняка возненавидит его, когда узнает—<br/>
- Приставал? - подросток мог буквально видеть, как бровь Старка скептически изогнулась, <em>чёрт</em>, - что вы имеете в виду? Такие случаи уже имели место быть? Он ничего не рассказывал об этом, - Питер тихо выругался. Теперь Доктор посчитает его не только психом, но и лгуном!<br/>
- Д-да, один раз—<br/>
- Подождите, кажется, вы плохо закрыли дверь. Позвольте, я—, - Тони закрыл дверь до конца, и теперь Питер бы не смог услышать разговор в кабинете, не подслушивая специально. Нет, до этого он был невольным свидетелем, жертвой невнимательности его тётушки - ему ведь приказали сидеть тут, в приёмной, и не отходить от своего места ни на миллиметр... Он не стал бы подслушивать специально. Даже если любопытство и скрежещущее чувство тревоги в его душе буквально разъедают его изнутри - нет, хватало и того, что он - придурок и лжец.</p><p>
              <em>Питер сжимает глаза и позволяет горячим слезам стекать по его щекам.</em>
            </p><p>* * *</p><p>Тони говорит об этом.</p><p>Конечно он хочет поговорить об этом - он ведь психиатр, копошиться в мозгах таких психов, как Питер - его работа.</p><p>- Итак, Питер, - начинает мужчина, поправляя свой блокнот, который в этот раз лежал прямо на его колене, - как ты себя чувствуешь?<br/>
- Хорошо, Доктор. Я чувствую себя хорошо, - что-то в глубине души мальчика будто оборвалось, когда он увидел, что его психиатр нахмурился.<br/>
- Питер, мой мальчик, - мужчина подался немного ближе, - мне нужно, чтобы ты был честным со мной, чтобы мы получили результат. Твои синяки под глазами и то, как воспалены твои глаза, совсем не говорят о том, что ты чувствуешь себя хорошо, - парень в ужасе взметнул свои руки к лицу, ощупывая его. Неужели всё было так плохо?<br/>
- П-простите, Доктор, я— Я плохо сплю. <em>Я плачу, пока не засну, а потом просыпаюсь от каждого шороха, думая, что это Мэй</em>, - мужчина что-то черкнул в блокноте, кивая головой.<br/>
- Нарушения сна... Ты ведь не против того, чтобы я делал небольшие пометки? Мне нужно знать, какое лечение подойдёт тебе лучше всего, возможно ли будет отделаться, скажем, медикаментами... И будет легче, если все симптомы будут записаны.</p><p>Питер покачал головой и внезапно покраснел:<br/>
- Вам совсем не обязательно объяснять мне всё, как ребёнку, Доктор Старк. Я ведь всё понимаю, - мужчина поднял голову от своих записей и улыбнулся.<br/>
- Конечно, Питер. Извини, если обидел тебя, - несмотря на то, что Тони едва ли выглядел так, будто он действительно боялся обидеть своего пациента - как будто он знал, что Пит не рассердится на то, что иногда Старк ведёт себя с ним, как с ребёнком - но перед ним так редко извинялись— В последний раз, кажется, это сделал Бен. Почти прямо перед тем, как—</p><p>- Питер? Я действительно так обидел тебя? Боже, прости— Вот, возьми салфетку, - прекрасно, никчёмный ты мальчишка, теперь ты заставил Доктора Старка волноваться!</p><p>- Н-нет, простите, Доктор, это вовсе не из-за вас, п-просто— Простите, - Питер взял одну из предложенных салфеток, только чтобы тут же скомкать и начать перебирать её пальцами. Тони сделал ещё одну пометку в блокноте, сразу же отложив его после.<br/>
- Это ведь не из-за меня?<br/>
- Н-нет...<br/>
- Тогда из-за чего?<br/>
- Д-доктор Старк...<br/>
- Да, Питер?<br/>
- П-пожалуйста, я— Я не готов об этом говорить. Простите.<br/>
- Всё в порядке, Питер. Ты можешь не говорить, если тебе некомфортно. Я могу помочь тебе как-нибудь ещё? Принести воды, например?</p><p>Пауза, длинной в двадцать секунд. Янтарные глаза Тони, дрожащие руки Питера—</p><p>- Да. Я д-думаю, да.<br/>
- Да? Хорошо. Смелее, мой мальчик, скажи мне.<br/>
- М-можно... Вы не могли бы меня обнять, Доктор? - за неловкой просьбой последовала пауза, растянувшаяся на несколько секунд, и смутившийся мальчик тут же добавил, - э-это обычно успокаивало меня... Физический контакт.<br/>
- Обнять? Психиатры не— Ладно, иди сюда, Питер. Ну же? Я сделаю исключение. Только для тебя.<br/>
- П-правда?..<br/>
- Конечно. Ты будешь моим особенным мальчиком, хм? Ну же, иди ко мне.</p><p>
              <em>Тони сдерживал себя изо всех сил, чтобы не рассмеяться, когда он увидел, насколько удивлённым выглядел его пациент. </em><br/>
<em>Как психиатр, он поступал неправильно. Непрофессионально, отвратительно, аморально, и, в конце концов, нельзя было просто воспользоваться тем, какой Питер уязвимый, хрупкий и— С ним нужно быть осторожней. Мальчик совсем не болен, и единственное, что Старку стоило бы сделать с ним - провести терапию и помочь осознать тот факт, что проблема не в нём. </em>
            </p><p>
              <em>Не он виновник смерти родителей и дяди, не он виновник истерии единственного живого родственника, не он виновен в том, что любит мужчин... Но это не то, что от него хотели, и далеко не то, чего хотел он.</em>
            </p><p>
              <em>Зачем позволять Питеру страдать дальше? Жить с его ужасной тётей, терпеть побои и крики— Зачем заставлять несчастную женщину волноваться? У Тони была панацея, лекарство от здоровья, и он был готов поделиться им со своим юным пациентом. Ему не терпелось показать ему, какой может быть жизнь, когда тебя ничего не беспокоит, когда в твоей голове покой и умиротворение, когда ты живёшь, наслаждаясь жизнью, а не забивая свой очаровательный мозг лишними проблемами. Ведь это его работа.</em>
            </p><p>- В-вы уверены?..<br/>
- Питер, - мужчина похлопал по своим коленям, - помочь тебе - моя единственная цель, и если я могу успокоить тебя, почему бы этого не сделать? Ну же, мой мальчик, не бойся, - похоже, ласковое обращение сделало своё дело - парень неуверенно поднялся со своего места, потоптался на месте пару секунд и сделал первый шаг вперёд.</p><p>
              <em>Тони невольно облизнул губы. Дрожащее от страха и предвкушения существо медленно подходило всё ближе - маленькими шагами мальчик шёл на негнущихся ногах к поджидающему его мужчине... А тот мог поклясться, что вдруг понял, что чувствует себя как лев, притаившийся в высокой траве - он словно поджидает наивную, большеглазую антилопу, что даже не догадывается о том, что вот-вот попадёт в пасть своего убийцы.</em>
            </p><p>- Хороший мальчик, - похвалил Тони, когда Питер, наконец, сел к нему на колени; он не пропустил дрожи, которая пробежалась по телу мальчика после похвалы.</p><p> </p><p>
              <em>- Открытая лоботомия, лоботомия инъекцией жидкости, лоботомия с ампутацией префронтальной части головного мозга, трансорбитальная лоботомия, лоботомия по стандартам Ваттса... Она, правда, стоит куда дороже, так как оперировать по методу Ваттса на порядок сложнее. </em><br/>
<em>- И... Какую же— Какую вы посоветуете для Питера? </em><br/>
<em>- Для этого нам необходимо провести обследование. Понимаете ли, правильно сделанная лоботомия - это минимум риска и, как правило, прекрасный результат. Но существуют и исключения из правил, люди, которые остались без результатов или получили лишь значительное улучшение своего состояния, но не излечились полностью. Какой-то процент людей, безусловно, умирает—</em><br/>
<em>- Ах!</em><br/>
<em>- Как умирают и от гриппа, и в руках опытных хирургов.</em>
            </p><p>
              <em>- Миссис Паркер, взгляните-ка на эту диаграмму: на ней показано, что из двадцати пациентов двенадцать полностью выздоровели, ещё пять получили значительные улучшения своего состояния, и всего двое из них не получили результата вовсе.</em><br/>
<em>- А ещё один?</em><br/>
<em>- Его состояние, к сожалению, ухудшилось. Такое тоже случается, и вам следует знать об этом. Любое вмешательство - тем более нейрохирургическое - опасно и непредсказуемо. Но вам не стоит беспокоиться: я позабочусь о вашем племяннике. Я отлично позабочусь о нём. </em><br/>
<em>- Ох, доктор, словами не передать, как я благодарна вам—</em>
            </p><p>
              <em>«Давай же, хотя бы ради приличия сделай вид, что тебе не наплевать на собственного племянника, хотя бы на секунду заставь меня сомневаться в правильности моего решения», - думал Тони, провожая Мэй из своего кабинета. Но этого не произошло: женщина не вскрикнула, не вскочила с места, не заволновалась, не сказала, что не хотела бы подвергать племянника даже минимальному риску, не попросила Доктора Старка непременно быть немного более аккуратным, чем с остальными пациентами, не положила ещё несколько долларов на его стол, неловко улыбаясь, как это делало подавляющее большинство трясущихся от страха и неизвестности матерей. </em>
            </p><p>Вместо этого она позволила помочь накинуть на свои плечи обветшалое пальто, вежливо улыбнулась и тихо сказала: «Спасибо, Доктор, до встречи», и вышла из кабинета Старка, стуча каблуками по паркету.</p><p>Мэй дала Тони полное право погружаться в собственный омут тёмных мыслей - тех, которые ни один психиатр не мог иметь по отношению к другому человеку, тем более к собственному пациенту... Но Тони, Тони имел их в избытке, они роились в его черепной коробке, словно осы в своём гнезде, и своим ужасно громким жужжанием они заглушали любой остаток благочестия и здравого смысла, что ещё оставался у него.</p></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>